User blog:Pseudobread/Battlefield 4 Review Roundup
Battlefield 4 has arrived, and in addition to the new massive multiplayer maps and destructible buildings, the game is the first to utilize the Frostbite 3 engine. Has the game changed enough to differentiate itself from Battlefield 3 or is it just a simple refresh? Check out the critical response below and let us know your thoughts in the comments section! Liked It 'Machimina' 9.5/10 ''"Battlefield 3 was some of the best fun you could have online when it came out, and Battlefield 4 is all of that and more. If you enjoyed 3, there’s no reason at all to skip out on the sequel. And if you’ve never played a Battlefield before, now’s a great time to start. Get in here and start blowing up awesomely yourself." 'Gamesradar 9/10 ''"Multiplayer shooters don't get better than Battlefield 4. Incredible destruction, smart map design, and solid tech combine to produce a true showcase for PS4 and PC. While solo play still lags behind, it's a big step up from BF3."'' OXM 9/10 ''"Battlefield 4 combines a middling campaign with some of the finest larger-scale online warmongering ever conceived. As a package it constitutes extraordinary value. Levolution aside, it hasn't reinvented any shooter tropes, but it has refined and improved them to impressive degree. That makes it the finest Battlefield yet, and pretty much an essential purchase for any gamer who enjoys waging mass multiplayer megadeath."'' PC Gamer 84/100 ''"DICE is certainly guilty of taking an “if it ain’t broke” attitude to creating BF4, but its modest multiplayer refinements alongside excellent maps are enough to make it one of our favorite current FPSes. A cynic would call BF4 a deluxe map pack in sequel’s clothing. If that’s your predisposition, know that it’s at least a wonderful map pack, one with enough variety, depth, and quality to survive a year of intense play."'' IGN 8.0/10 ''"The current-gen version of Battlefield 4 isn't the ideal way to play, but it isn't damaged or deficient despite its limitations. It accomplishes less than you'll see on other platforms, but it's still a great multiplayer shooter that makes the most of its ambitions. DICE proves once again that destruction is a valuable strategic addition to competitive combat, even when it's a little ugly, and that battle reaches its full potential with two killer Commanders are bringing out the best in their squads. The campaign, on the other hand is a disappointing, but a functioning and familiar game with overwhelming action and remarkable spectacle."'' Thought It Was OK Polygon 7.5/10 ''"DICE has failed once again to make Battlefield 4 a serious single-player contender. But its emphasis on ambitious, team-based multiplayer does wonders to wash the taste of that failure away. Battlefield 4 takes the elements that have made each installment work and glues them together successfully — even if some rough edges show here or there."'' PTOM' 7/10 "And yet there are times when it’s oh so clear that this is a scaled-down version of what you really want to be playing. Draw distances are evidently compromised on occasion, facial animations have suffered and, most damningly, there is some truly heinous texture pop-in at times, especially when you reload after dying. There’s also the not inconsiderable issue that this incarnation lacks the PS4’s 1080p resolution, super-smooth 60 frames per second, and 64 player online battles. Bigger and shinier most definitely doesn’t always equate to better, but add these features together and they definitely make a difference."'' Hated It Battlefield 4 has received no negative reviews as of yet. Wikia Reviews Will you be purchasing Battlefield 4? Yes No Category:Blog posts